Fate to Love
by Doaddict
Summary: KAISOO GS - Kisah tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menemui takdirnya. Beware of Typo. Fluff. Simple chaptered. R n R :D


Story - Bagian Satu

Bagaimanapun caranya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan tetap bersatu.

Siang yang panas di SM SHS. Diwaktu istirahat yang cukup melegakan seluruh siswa berhamburan mengisi seluruh bagian sekolah tak terkecuali kafetaria, taman sekolah, bahkan koridor-koridor dengan tempat duduknya. Do Kyungsoo seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang manis, siswi periang yang pintar dan lembut. Meskipin bukan termasik siswi populer, tapi ia memiliki banyak teman.

Kai atau Kim Jongin, manusia es berkepribadian yang unik. Kai memang tidak banyak bicara tapi tindak tanduknya mengisyaratkan bahwa Kai punya kharisma yang sungguh hebat. Sisi kepemimpinannya ditunjukkan dengan pengambilan keputusan yang apik dan sikapnua yang tenang. Terbukti saat ini ia menjadi ketua organisasi siwa dengan memperoleh suara terbanyak. Kai ada di tingkat dua dan Kyungsoo ada di tingkat satu SHS. Namja tan ini cukup tampan, oleh karenanya banyak yeoja yang sebenarnya mengidolakan Kai. Kai tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap yeosunbae dan yeodongsaengnya, ia menghormati sikap mereka yang mengidolakannya dengan tidak tebar pesona dan yah... Dengan menolak siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dengan alasan belum waktunya 'aku' jatuh cinta.

.

.

Jongin dan kawan-kawan osisnya berencana merekrut siswa-siswi tingkat satu untuk ikut dalam bekerja dengan OSIS SM SHS. Melalui beberapa tahap, seperti wawancara dan pelatihan kepemimpinan. Dari poster yang tertempel di mading kampus, banyak siswi berkasak kusuk atas ketertarikan mereka bergabung dengan OSIS.

Kyungsoo bersama tiga orang temannya pun berhenti dan ikut saling bercerita tentang open recruitment OSIS ini.

"Baekki, kau tertarik bergabung dengan OSIS?", Tanya Sulli antusias.

"Hmm.. entahlah. sepertinya aku bergabung dengan klub musik saja daripada Osis."

"Aku sudah pasti ikut! Pasti akan banyak bertemu dengan Jongin oppa nanti.. temani aku ya kyungieee... Sulii... Kalian tertarik ikut, kan?", seru soojung tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Bisa saja, aku akan mempertimbangkannya dan meminta ijin dulu pada orang tuaku", Sahut Kyungsoo dengan mata doenya yang imut.

"Baiklah, kita bertiga akan ikut. Kau benar, tak mau baekki?" Sulli memutuskan.

"Yup. Aku akan dukung kalian, tapi kalian dukung aku masuk klub musik yah?" Puppy eyes Baekhyun sangat sangat membuat tak tahan.

"Oke. Deal. Kajja kita pulang." Soojung akhirnya mengakhiri.

.

.

.

Hari-hari di SM SHS berjalan dengan baik. Para siswa dan siswi menghadapi berbagai seleksi masuk klub-klub di SM SHS.

.

.

Seleksi terakhir untuk masuk OSIS, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat. Seleksi terakhir adalah pelatihan kepemimpinan yang mengharuskan pesertanya berdiri dilapangan. Jongin sebagai ketua OSIS memantau barisan dari belakang. Kebetulan Kyungsoo ada di barisan paling belakang, ia terlihat cemas, tidak fokus dan seperti menahan sesuatu. Jongin yang menyadari hal tersebut nyatanya hanya memantau dan menunggu waktu kapan gadis yang ia ketahui sedang menahan sakit itu tumbang. Jongin akhurnya berjalan mendekat, ada di belakang Kyungsoo dan bersiap-siap menangkapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya kyungsoo jatuh dipelukan Kai. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Kai akhirnya menggendong Kyungsoo ke UKS agar tak menyebabkan keributan. Kai pikir ini merepotkan. Tapi begitu ia menidurkan kyungsoo diatas kasur, ia sempat terpesona oleh wajah damai Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Oh, hai kyungsoo.. kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadanmu?" Ucap seorang perawat ber nametag Yixing pada seragam susternya.

"Mmmmh.. " Kyungsoo hanya bergumam karena krpalanya terasa sangat berat.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang Kim Jongin yang bermuka datar.

"Pulanglah denganku, tas dan barang-barangmu sudah masuk dalam mobil. Lagipula seleksi sudah selesai."

Yixing hanya melongo melihat Jongin dan tanpa banyak bicara membantu Kyungsoo agar nyaman dalam gendongan jongin. Jika ada yang melihat adegan ini pasti mereka akan mimisan dan sangat menginginkan digendong seintim ini oleh Jongin. Yixing melambai mengucapkam doa semoga cepat sembuh. Jantung milik Jongin berdebar tapi ia tak kunjung menyadarinya dan Kyungsoo masih setengah sadar.

"Permisi uisanim, terimakasih sudah merawat Kyungsoo", ucap Jongin sambil lalu dan bergegas pergi.

Sesampainya di mobil, Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak tahu harus membawa kyungsoo kemana. Akhirnya ia membangunkan Kyungsoo dan bertanya arah rumahnya. Dengan lirih, kyungsoo berucap daerah tempat tinggalnya yang tak jauh dari rumah Jongin. Ternyata jarak rumah mereka hanya 3 blok saja.

.

.

"Maafkan kami ahjumma, tadi sewaktu putri anda melaksanakan seleksi masuk OSIS ia pingsan dan yah.. saya membawanya dalan keadaan yang masih lemas. Mungkin Kyungsoo butuh banyak istirahat setelah ini." Ucap Jongin mantap dengan wajah menyesal kepada ibu Kyungsoo yang menyambut di depan pintu.

"Terimakasih, nak.. Sepertinya bsk kyungie belum bisa masuk kalau begini. Tolong ijinkan dia ya, nak.. Dan maaf telah merepotkan nak-?"

"Jongin, bu.. Kim Jongin."

"Ah iya, terimakasih nak Jongin.. Maaf telah merepotkan.." ucap ibu Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Sama-sama, bu.. saya ijin pulang ya bu sudah sore,"

"Ya, hati-hati nak..." ucap ibu Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Hingga ia tersadar, tas kyungsoo masih berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Shit! Merepotkan saja!" Umpatnya pada tas kyungsoo yang tak bersalah itu.

.

..

.

Keesokam harinya Jongin dengan malas menuju kediaman kyungsoo untuk mengembalikan tas kyungsoo yang ketinggalan dengan dalih ingin menjenguk kyungsoo. Ibu kyungsoo nampak senang dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendapati Jongin ada dihadapannya.

"Hey, cepat sembuh. Dan jangan ge-er aku hanya mau mengmbalikan tasmu ini. aebagai ketua osis yang bertanggungjawab aku harus menjwngik korban dari acara anak-anak OSIS."

"Ah, ne.. sunbaenim.. kamsahamnida."

"Hmm.. aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh."

Jongin akhirnya pulang setelah berbasa-basi dengan ibu kyungsoo. Dia memegang dadanya yang terus bergemuruh.

"Sepertinya aku harus check up ke Dokter setelah ini.." Gumamnya lagi saat akan pulang ke rumah..

.

.

Hari - hari berikutnya Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya tampak menjalani kehidupan dengan normal. Hingga,

"Aku tak setuju! Kalau begitu Kyungsoo yeoja yang lemah."

"Tidak bisa begitu.. tapi dia yeoja yang berbakat dan mumpuni masum OSIS dibanding yang lain."

" Hmm.. benar. Aku mlah berniat menjadikannya sekertaris partnerku"

"Tidak.. tidak.. dia tidak mengikuti semua seleksi yang diadakan, bukan?"

Anggota OSIS yang ada di tingkat dua saling berdebat membicaraan diterimanya kyungsoo dalam osis atau tidak. Jongin hanya berdiam dan mendengarkan apa saj ayanh dikaatan teman-temannya itu. Sedikit banyak ia akhirnya tahu beberapa sifat kyungsoo yg baru saja ia ketahui.

"Hey Jongin! Apakah kau melamun?"

"Ah ya? Ada apa?", Jongin terlihat kaget atas teguran temannya.

"Itu, kami memutuskan agar Kyungsoo...

..

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

FF Pertamaku.

Kaisoo moment menunggu. Mohon nasehatnya.. *bow*


End file.
